Juvia's Guests
by kiara.slayer
Summary: When one Juvia Lockser is overheard asking for permission for a boy to be allowed to stay with her for a few nights in Fairy Hills, the rumor mills start turning and it's safe to say that any peace that Fairy Tail had been offering was gone. Especially when said boy is NOT Gray Fullbuster.
1. Chapter 1

Right, so this is just a fun little thing I whipped up. It's not super heavy, and yes, it is 100% Juvia-centric. She's my favorite Fairy Tail character, and I don't like how alone she has to be in her childhood, so I went ahead and fixed that. Her childhood isn't sparkles and rainbows, but I like it more :P  
This is kind of an AU within the actual Fairy Tail universe. I guess we can just say it all happens way after the Grand Magic games and shit. (I don't read mangas so it would follow the anime more). There are no bad things afoot at this point in time.

Lots of OC's to come. Juvia and probably everyone else are pretty out of character, but besides Juvia and maybe like Lucy or Cana or Gajeel it shouldn't be a lot! (Juvia has toned her stalkerness down, she's pretty close with Lyon, and she doesn't say Gray-sama; just Gray.)

There are no honorifics in this story. I'm faarrrr too lazy to use them and if I did they would probably be very very wrong.

Lyon is in this story a lot. I promise his presence has a purpose!Also side note; in my mind Juvia just seems older than Gray and Natsu and all of them so she's like 20, not 18. Idk why but that's just the age I liked for her, plus it makes more sense as the story goes.

That's really all I can think to mention right now.. If you have a question or if something just makes no sense PLeASE ASK AND I'LL CLARIFY OR FIX IT!

I don't own Fairy Tail, otherwise all of our favorite couples would be together3

* * *

An average day at Fairy Tail was turned on its head when one Lyon Vastia came walking through the guild doors. He was greeted with friendly waves and hellos from the majority of the mages in the guild, as they were always happy to see a familiar face come to visit, but Gray internally groaned. He'd managed to go the entire morning without Natsu dragging him into a fight, no one asked him to go on any jobs, and Juvia had yet to appear and latch on to him. He knew that the latter would inevitably happen, but until it did he just wanted to enjoy his rare moment of being alone. But Lyon's appearance promised to ruin that plan.

Lyon only scanned Fairy Tail's guild for a second before he frowned. He glanced around once more before he walked over to Gray.

"Yo, Gray, where's Juvia at?" Gray just continued to glare out the window. He had no idea where the water mage was but even if he did, what kind of nakama would he be if he told someone without even knowing if said someone was allowed to know?

"She isn't here."

Lyon took a seat across from his childhood friend. "Yes, I can see that. So where is she? I wanted to ask her to dinner while I'm here!" His mouth spread into a wide grin as he spoke the last bit.  
Gray rolled his eyes and grumbled. The action just caused Lyon to raise his eyebrow and laugh. "You know if me asking her on dates ticks you off that much why don't you just ask her out and make it official?"

"Make what official, exactly?"

"You and Juvia, you idiot! If you were actually dating her then I wouldn't ask her out!"

"Why the hell would I date her just to stop you from taking her out?" The white haired man couldn't help but shake his head at his friend's comment.

"Jeeesh since when are you this dense?! I'm not telling you to date Juvia just so that I can't go out with her! I'm telling you to date Juvia because you obviously like her, she _really _obviously likes you, and because you get all pissy if any other guy even seems to be thinking about asking her to go on a date. If you don't want anyone else to have her, then make her yours."

"I DON'T LIKE HER LIKE THAT YOU PRICK!" Gray realized that he yelled that, but he didn't really care. He _hated_ when Lyon tried to tell him how to handle his relationships; especially his relationship with Juvia. Before Lyon could make any more remarks, the two were interrupted.

"Who doesn't like who like that?" Both ice mages turned and were met with the curious face of Lucy.

Gray was about to make up something to tell Lucy to get her to go away, but Lyon beat him to it. "Oh Gray's just claiming that he doesn't like Juvia as anything more than a friend and guild mate."

If there was ever a time when Gray wanted to strangle Lyon, now was it. As the Lamia Scale mage was uttering that to Lucy, Levy and Natsu had wandered over to her and overheard. So now not only did Gray have to listen to Lucy yell at him about his stubbornness, but he also had to listen to Levy help her and Natsu poke fun at it.

Somehow over the course of the last twenty-some minutes the topic of conversation went from Gray's love life, to how Lucy felt she'd never find the right guy and Lyon innocently suggesting that Natsu grew a pair and asked her out, to Gajeel insulting Natsu, to Elfman challenging all of the guys to a battle of the manliest.

It wasn't an outright fight; none of them were using magic. They were just punching and kicking each other and rolling around. It was what Elfman dubbed 'Real Man Fighting.'

In all of the commotion no one noticed Erza walk into the guild. She didn't feel the need to break up the fight since there was no harm coming to the guildhall, and so she passed without a thought.

Lucy and Levy waved when they spotted the scarlet haired woman.

"Hey, Levy, you aren't planning on going back to Fairy Hills anytime soon are you?"

Levy looked at her curiously. "Ummm, no, not till later. Why?"

"The new matron is pretty agitated. I stopped by there after getting back from my job to drop my things off and change clothes before I came here and I could hear her yelling from her office…"

"Really? Tara seems like the last person who would yell about anything.. Whom was she yelling at?"

"Juvia. And it sounded like she was on Tara's last nerve too." At the mention of the blue haired woman, Lyon and Gray paused in their current wrestling match to listen in. "I couldn't hear the whole conversation but I kept hearing Tara shout 'No boys means no boys! No exceptions!' and I know I heard Juvia asking if that could be overlooked for a few nights.."

"WHAAAT?!" At that point all of the mini brawls ceased and the whole guild was wide eyed with surprise. A few heads looked at Gray with questioning looks, and Lyon started to nudge him with a very accusing glace.

"Whaa- Hey! Don't look at me! I have no idea why Juvia's asking to have a guy stay in her room!" His face was beat red and he was pretty tense.

"Are you sure? I mean who else would she be trying to get to be allowed to spend a few nights?!"

"I have no idea but it isn't me! Juvia and I haven't even been around each other lately! I've been doing jobs like crazy because of Flame Brain and she's been out with the girls and on jobs with Gajeel!" The iron dragon slayer nodded, confirming what Gray had said.

"Wait, so Juvia wants a boy to stay the night? And said boy ISN'T Gray?" Cana, who was sitting at the bar, seemed to really be contemplating the situation at hand. "That means… Oh my god, Juvia has a secret boyfriend!"

"What if she's so lonely she's going to random men for the affection Gray isn't giving her?!" Gray glared at Lyon.

"Aye, what if she met someone on a job and fell in love with him and after having only secret meetings it's finally moved to the next stage?" Cana was nodding along with Happy's theory.

"That's very plausible too… BUT, what if—" At that point the whole guild, erupted into conspiracy theories on what the story could be behind Juvia wanting a boy to stay with her.

If Lucy was being honest, none of it sounded like Juvia. The girl wore her heart on her sleeve and didn't keep a lot hidden. She could tell from the annoyed expression on Gajeel's face that he didn't think any of the ideas were right either.

In the midst of all of the commotion, no one would have noticed if someone entered the guild. Well, unless said someone burst through the doors and caught everyone's attention. And that's exactly what Juvia did. She didn't even seem aware of all the eyes that were on her as she hurriedly headed to the bar.

"This is not good… Ohh Juvia completely forgot about how many preparations there were to be made… And of course no one could give Juvia a date sooner.." She was fiddling with her hands and mumbling to herself. Juvia made her way to Mira, still oblivious to all of the looks she was getting. "Oh Mira, is Master Makarov here? Juvia needs to see him right away."

Mira smiled and pointed to Makarov's office. "He should still be in there answering letters and whatnot. I'm sure Master has a time to speak with you."

* * *

Important question; does Marakov an office? Well he does now!

I hope this wasn't too awful.. reviews appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry this update took so long! I had to finish up finals week and all that shit which was stressful as heck, and my great uncle just passed away this past weekend so I had to be with family a lot the last couple days.

But I'm back with chapter 2 for you! This chapter is completely for set up, mind you, so please don't be too expectant.

Also there's a lot of place changing and some time skips. I try to make sure the place and day changes are clear, but sometimes it may not be clear for you guys. If you're ever unclear of when things are happing or where just shoot me a message and I'll try to clear it up!

Happy reading!

* * *

Juvia had been talking with Master Makarov for the past thirty minutes, and in that time not much happened. Some of Fairy Tail's members were now privately whispering about what could be going on, Natsu and the boys had went back to 'Real Man Fighting', but Gajeel ended up breaking the rules and using his magic and that caused a snowball effect, and with the guild now in danger of being destroyed Erza step in and put a stop to it.  
Lucy and Levy had moved away from the commotion and were now seated at the bar, chatting with Mira and Cana about jobs and the wonderful weather.

"Maybe once I pay this month's rent and save a couple jewels we can have a girls only vacation! I could go for a weekend of peace and quiet."

"That's a great idea, Luce! A break from jobs and all the boys' fighting would be wonderful."

"Count me in! Buuut, not till I find out more about Juvia's sleepover…" Lucy and Mira rolled their eyes at Cana's statement. Levy sweat dropped. Cana didn't even seem to realize that any vacations wouldn't be had until the following months.

"Cana, why is it so important that you learn more? Juvia is entitled to her privacy, don't you think?"

The card mage shrugged. "Well yeah she is, but come on you guys! It's Juvia we're talking about! Since she joined Fairy Tail the only thing on her mind has been Gray! And now out of nowhere she's asking the new Fairy Hills matron if she can have a random guy who is definitely _not_ Gray sleep over for a couple nights! Ladies this is the juiciest gossip I've heard around this place in years! How can you _not_ wanna know who this guy is?"  
Lucy hated to admit it, but Cana was right. The whole thing was insanely out of the blue, and for once a major incident happing in Fairy Tail wasn't about a war or an impending attack; it was about Juvia's love life.

As the blonde contemplated this, Cana's voice was ringing in her ear.

"Heeeyy! Juvia over here!" The woman was waving her arms at the water mage. "Come here for a second!"

Juvia seemed to hesitate for a second before smiling and walking over to the four. She was visibly less distressed than when she'd first entered the guildhall, Lucy noticed.

"Hello, Cana. Lucy, Levy, Mira." She smiled fondly as she greeted them all. It was genuine, and very much matching her now calm demeanor.

"You sure seem a lot less worried now than when you came in forty minutes ago! Did everything work out?"

"Heh yes! Master Marakov was very helpful with solving Juvia's problem!"

Cana cut into whatever Levy was about to say. "You mean the boarding issue?"

"Yupp!"

"Great to hear Juvia!" Cana leaned in closer to the bluenette, sufficiently invading Lucy and Levy's personal space in the process. "Soo, tell me Juvia, who is it that you're trying to have stay with you? And where will they be staying now?"  
Mira couldn't help but shake her head at Cana's suggestive tone.

"Cana, give her some space! I'm sure Juvia doesn't want to go into detail about this!"

"Oh no no, Juvia is fine with it! But actually there are many more preparations that need to be taken care of. We can talk later!"

In a whirl Juvia was headed out the door and Cana had no more information than what she started with.

)(())(())(

The following four days were what Cana would describe as 'Filler Days'. Nothing eventful took place, but she could tell that after all the ordinary finished, things would perk back up.  
The guild was full of it's usual fighting, and Gray was sufficiently annoyed with the fact that Lyon was _still_ hanging around. He'd asked him why he wasn't gone yet and apparently Lyon wasn't planning on leaving until he met the mystery boy staying with Juvia.

Said water mage had been the only Fairy Tail member completely absent over the last few days. She and Gajeel had taken a quick job the day after she'd spoken with Master Marakov, and when they returned Gajeel had told Levy that Juvia was 'too busy' to stop by the guild at all.

And too busy she was. Since she came back from her job with the iron dragon slayer, Juvia had been running all over Magnolia getting things prepared. Lucy had run into her and ended up helping her carry bags and bags of blankets and pillows and a new air mattress back to her dormitory, which raised a lot of questions with the blonde mage. She wasn't buying into the whole 'Juvia had a secret boyfriend coming to stay with her' rumor and, even if she did, Juvia was buying too many blankets and extra pillows for just _one_ other person.  
But Lucy didn't ask her about it. She could tell Juvia was stressed out enough as it was, and that was without knowing that there were about five different rumors swirling around about her love life. So instead the two indulged in some casual chit chat as Lucy helped unpack the new sleeping supplies.

)(())(())(

The next day was even more boring, if anyone could believe it. The guild was dead. Mira wasn't sure if it was the summer heat or if Cana's hunch on 'filler days' was right, but all she knew was that it needed to stop.

Gajeel was miserable. He had been leaving the guild; it had been way too quiet for his tastes, when he ran into Juvia. Immediately the water mage grabbed his arm and dragged him off with her. After being pulled around Magnolia for who knew how long, they halted in front of a grocery store. And that's how Gajeel was unknowingly and forcibly enlisted by Juvia to help her grocery shop.

After an hour of walking around the store with an almost full cart, it occurred to Gajeel that Juvia was barely halfway through her list.  
The iron dragon slayer had no idea why Juvia needed as much as she was buying but he thought better than to question it directly and accidently insult her.  
Instead, he decided to get to the bottom of just who Juvia was having stay over. Partially because he really wasn't keen on the idea of a random guy stay with his friend but mostly because earlier at the guild Levy had kept bugging him to get the facts straight.

"Alright Rain Woman, hold up for a second." Juvia tore her eyes from her grocery list and stopped walking, giving Gajeel her full attention. "Exactly _why_ do you need to buy all of this food if you're having one guy over?"

"What?" She stared blankly at Gajeel.

"Why- Whatdaya mean 'what'?"

Juvia looked genuinely confused. "Juvia isn't having one guy over…"

"Wait, you're not? Then why'd Erza say she heard you asking if the 'No Boys Allowed' rule at Fairy Hills could be overlooked?" Now it was Gajeel's turn to be confused.

"Because! Juvia has some old companions that are coming to Magnolia and they needed a place to stay! And a few of them happen to be boys!"

His jaw physically dropped. Of all of the answers he could have gotten, that was one that Gajeel hadn't even considered. "Are you kidding me?! Everyone's convinced you have some secret boyfriend now!"

"WHAAAT?!" A couple women passing by the two stopped at Juvia's outburst before continuing through the store. "Juvia has no such thing!" She clasped her hands over her eyes, very much embarrassed and a little ashamed, "Gray doesn't believe that does he?!"

"Uhh, I have no idea…" Of course she was more concerned about if Gray believed it. He should have seen that coming. He watched her go over the current situation in her head, and judging by how her mouth quivered and her eyes grew wider by the second, Gajeel decided it was time to switch topics. "So why can't these old companions stay in a hotel?"

That snapped her back to reality. "Well, they sent Juvia a letter a few weeks ago, informing her that they'd be in the area soon! Then a few days later Juvia received another letter and they told Juvia that they didn't have enough money for a hotel and they asked if Juvia could let them stay with her, but they never told Juvia when they would even be arriving… It wasn't until five days ago that they told Juvia when they would be here." She rubbed her temples in what appeared to be annoyance, but her smile said otherwise.

"Five days ago… That was when Erza said she heard you asking about the sleeping shit. So what? You've just been scrambling to get everything together since then?"

"Well yes, but not as much as before. The biggest problem was finding a place for the boys to sleep, but Marakrov said that they could use the infirmary beds since none are being occupied right now! So now all Juvia has to do is stock up on food and then everything will be taken care of!"

The pair continued their grocery shopping, quickly filling up the cart that Juvia was pushing around.  
It wasn't long before they were on their way back to Juvia's dormitory, with Gajeel carrying most of the bags in his arms.

)(())(())(

Cana had a weird feeling in her gut. She had no idea why she did either, considering the fact that the last five days had been at an all time low in regards to excitement. It was a little livelier today, but by no means enough to fight off the card mage's boredness.

Natsu wasn't around at the moment considering Lucy was forcing him to help her clean her apartment that morning; apparently he was the reason it was so messy, Gray and Lyon were out front fighting about who knew what, Levy was too enthralled in some novel that Juvia was lending her to even leave her room that morning, Wendy was intently discussing something really boring with Carla and Lily, and Mira had zero new gossip for her. She would have started a drinking contest with Macao but he was spending the day with Romeo, and who would Cana be to ruin a father/son day?

"Mirraa, I'm so bored!"

"You said that five minutes ago. Why don't you take a quick job or something?"

"I already took three the past couple days. And all the ones left on the board would take at least five days… Stupid Juvia and Gajeel took the last easy one a few days ago."

"Then why don't you help me clean up these dishes?"

Cana grumbled before reaching her hand out. "I'll dry, you wash. Pass me a rag." The elder of the Strauss siblings smiled and did as her friend commanded.

"Oh, by the way, have you seen Juvia at all today?"

"Uhhm no, I haven't seen her since she came into the guild a couple days ago," Cana sent Mira a curious gaze, "Why?"

"Well a letter was given to me by Tara. She said a large grey dog had been scratching at the doors to Fairy Hills whining and it was in the dog's mouth. She took it and the dog ran off. There was no returning address and it just had Juvia's name on the envelope."

"Did Tara try giving it to Juvia?"

"Of course she did! But Juvia wasn't in, and Tara had no idea when she'd be back so she passed it along to where she thought Juvia would end up being."

"Gotcha! Soo, what did the letter say?"

Mira looked surprised at Cana's question. "How would I know that? I don't read other people's mail! That's a horrible invasion of privacy!"

A defeated sigh sounded at the bar. "Yeah yeah, sorry. I just need _some_ kind of excitement here."

"And Juvia's mail was supposed to supply that for you?" Cana looked away with an embarrassed blush on her cheeks.

)(())(())(

It was nearing three o'clock when things finally perked up. Levy had finally made her appearance and was chatting with Lisanna at the bar, and a couple minutes after Lucy, Happy, and Natsu had shown up. Gray and Lyon had called it quits on their fight and were chowing down like animals, earning a disgusted look from the celestial mage.  
Really the only people missing were Juvia and Gajeel.

Light conversations were floating through the air, but Levy couldn't help but notice how most of the guild was paying attention to Jet and Droy's. Jet was babbling about how he saw Gajeel carrying Juvia's groceries for her earlier and thought it was the funniest thing, and of course some of the people listening in were putting a bit too much thought into it.

"You don't think they're gonna start thinking that _Gajeel_ is the mystery boy, do you?"

Levy shook her head at Lisanna's question, "They might, but I doubt it'll stick. Gajeel and Juvia are more like brother and sister than anything else."

And as if on queue the two previously mentioned mages walked through the doors. They were in the midst of some kind of half hearted argument, that much was apparent, because Juvia looked displeased but it didn't reach her eyes, while Gajeel just glared at the water mage. They separated as they walked in; Gajeel headed to an empty table near where most of Team Natsu and Lyon were, and Juvia walked straight to Levy and Lisanna, all the while mumbling to herself.

"Everything okay, Juvia?" The bluenette seated herself next to the youngest Strauss sibling with a huff.

Her eyes traveled quickly and subtly to Levy before answering Lisanna, "Yes, don't mind Juvia. Gajeel is just being stubborn and complicating a very uncomplicated situation."

"Oh, Juvia! I'm glad you're here! Tara wanted me to give you this letter. She tried delivering it to you earlier but you weren't around the dorms."

Juvia cocked her head to the side as Mira searched for the letter. "Oh? Who sent it?"

"Tara said a big dog that was scratching at the doors of Fairy Hills had it in its mouth. There's no return address on it." Mira found what she was searching for and handed it across the bar to Juvia. She took it gently, and studied her name on the front of it. The handwriting had a childlike look to it.

"A big dog…? OH!" Juvia's calm exterior was gone in an instant. She ripped the envelope open and studied the carefully written words with wide eyes. She read and reread the parchment in silence before the look of absolute panic spread over her features. "Coming three days early, from … Three… days… THAT'S TODAY!"

* * *

I'm not super happy with how this all turned out, but I'm far too annoyed to try and fix it, especially when all of my edits make me even madder ugh.

BUT I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THE CURVE BALL!  
THIS IS WHY YOU SHOULD NEVER EVER BELIEVE RUMORS. THINGS GET LOST IN TRANSLATION AND BAM JUVIA HAS A SECRET BOYFRIEND WHO DOESN'T ACTUALLY EXIST LOLOLOLOL.

As of now only Gajeel knows this.

OC's will be very present starting next chapter. Hopefully you all enjoy them! BUT WAIT SPEAKING OF OC'S I NEED YOUR HELP.

I actually want you guys to help me make the last OC.

I'm demanding it be a boy and you can only make him between 17 and 25, but those are the only restrictions.  
You all can comment with anything else you want; personality things, likes and dislikes, hair color, eye color, height, all of those other physical appearance things, favorite foods, mage type, clothing style, NAME. It's all up to you guys.

Coolest ideas win. And maybe I'll mix and match different comment suggestions! Work off of other comments and stuff! (please, I have no idea what I want him to be like and I really need another boy!)

THANKS FOR READING! I look forward to seeing all of your comments :3


End file.
